grabovoyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Письмо Григория Грабового Максиму Модлинскому из СИЗО от 26.02.2007
Письмо Григория Грабового Максиму Модлинскому из СИЗО от 26.02.2007 Читайте ответ Грабового, почему он не стал Президентом РФ в 2008 году, написанным в письме Максиму Модлинскому. Прогноз этот был озвучен многократно самим Грабовым как 100% к исполнению. Но он не сбылся. Это одна из версий, озвученная Грабовым. Есть и другие версии. Они будут представлены позже. Источник: http://modlinsky.wix.com/modlinsky#!blank-8/nn1a9 ---- От кого: Грабовой Г.П. От куда: 111020, г. Москва Е-20, п/я 201 СИЗО Лефортовское, д.3 Кому: Модлинскому М.В. Куда: 69037 Украина, г. Запорожье, ул. 40 лет Советской Украины д.**, кв. ** дата отправления 26.02.2007г. Добрый день Максим! Присылаю в приложении к этому письму Ваше. Добровольцы Учения Григория Грабового после контактов с высокими Христианскими кругами, распространяли информацию о том, что я Президент РФ с 2008 года для того, что бы индицироваться по событийному плану, что я и есть Второе Пришествие Христа. Поэтому речь о том, что я буду на должности Президента не шла. Им нужно было только показать, что так же как и в Первом Пришествии, есть личность определённая Божьей Волей, как Второе Пришествие Господа Бога Иисуса Христа, заявляет, не имея на то даже законодательных возможностей, о том, что планируется участвовать в деятельности страны как руководитель, тогда должны независимо от времени и народа сработать один и тот же механизм реакции возможные в конкретном обществе. Ещё добровольцы, распространяя эту информацию, хотели показать, что благодаря Христианству, за счёт молитв, в общем случае, и не только Христианских, в России ситуация лучше в сравнении с Первым Пришествием Бога в личности Иисуса Христа, так как нет смертной казни. То есть для. Эта компания про президентство нужна была им только для этого. В моём случае так же как и в Первом Пришествии Бога, у меня не было законодательной возможности баллотироваться Президентом РФ так как 8 лет имею Российское гражданство, к 2008 году вместо 10 которые по закону, а Христос так же не мог быть Царём по тем законам. Но тогда сказав, что Он царь Христос сразу же был оклеветан и арестован, только за одно высказывание о царстве Божьем, которое не могло по тем законам осуществиться. До этого высказывания Его никто не трогал. Я так же был арестован после начавшейся шумихи о выдвижении меня в Президенты РФ Добровольцами, хотя законодательно баллотироваться не мог. Арест произведён был после оклеветания Христа и меня. Смысл канонического подобия проверки того, что именно я и есть Второе Пришествие Христа, которая нужна была некоторым Христианам, состоял именно в том, что личность которая реально является Вторым пришествием Христа, при таком заявлении арестовывают независимо от страны. Но Россия лучше, так как нет казни. Так что Президентом РФ я быть не собираюсь и поэтому Ваше письмо возвращаю. С уважением Григорий Грабовой! Letter from Grigory Grabovoi for Maxim Modlinsky from prison on 26.02.2007 Language: English Read Grabovogo answer why he did not become the President of the Russian Federation in 2008, wrote in a letter to Maxim Modlinsky. This forecast was voiced repeatedly by the hornbeam as the 100% of the performance. But he did not come true. This is one of the versions, voiced hornbeam. There are other versions. They will be presented later. http://modlinsky.wix.com/modlinsky#!blank-8/nn1a9 ---- From: Grabovoj GP From where: 111020 Moscow E-20 n / I 201 Lefortovo prison, 3 To: MV Modlinsky To: 69037 Ukraine, Zaporozhye, st. 40 years of Soviet Ukraine d. ** Square. ** Departure date 26.02.2007g. Hello Maxim! I receive in the Annex to this letter your. Volunteers Teachings Gregory Grabovogo after contact with high Christian circles, spreading information about what I'm President of the Russian Federation since 2008 for what would be indicated by Event-plan, that I am the Second Coming of Christ. Therefore, talking about the fact that I'll be in the office of President was not. They needed only to show that as well as the First Advent, is a person certain of God's Will, as the Second Coming of the Lord God Jesus Christ said not having even a legislative capacity, that is scheduled to participate in the activities of the country as a leader then must regardless of the time and people work the same reaction mechanism is possible in a given society. More volunteers are distributing this information, we wanted to show that through Christianity, due to prayers, in general, and not only Christian, in Russia the situation is better in comparison with the first coming of God in the person of Jesus Christ, because there is no death penalty. That is for. This company is about the presidency needed it just for that. In my case, as well as at the First Coming of God, I did not have the legal possibility to run for Russian President since 8 years, I have Russian citizenship, by 2008 instead of the 10 that are under the law, as Christ also could not be King for those laws. But then said that he the king of Christ was immediately arrested and slandered, only one statement about the kingdom of God, which could not be realized by those laws. Prior to that, saying no one has touched him. I also was arrested after the beginning of the hype about nominating me for the President of the Russian Federation Volunteers, although legally he could not run. The arrest was promoted after slandering me and Christ. The meaning of the canonical similarity verifying what I have, and the Second Coming of Christ, which is needed by some Christians, consisted in the fact that the person who really is the Second Coming of Christ, when this statement is arrested, regardless of the country. But Russia is better, as there is no penalty. So the RF President, I'm not going to be so I return your letter. Regards Gregory Grabovoj!